Rage of the Sharpteeth
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Sequel to "Greatest Sacrafice". Living with nice Sharpteeth next to you is no problem, at least until one valley-resident pisses them off too much and they cease being nice. R & E & R 13th Chapter Online! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me; the cover-picture is by mckadesinsanity from DevArt and can be found under the title T-Rex Speed Doodle. She also has a website: salizabeth . net, so go visit there for her other art.  
**

**Author's Note:****The full version of what Tyra tells Grandma will be a one-shot (perhaps two-shot, depending on the length) rated M and therefore not included in this story. I will tell it in an Author's Note when it's finished.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Sharpteeth indeed took the surrounding lands for themselves. They did not hunt in the Valley once, though at times one or two of them would enter the valley to visit Chomper and Grandma Longneck. In turn Grandma would take Chomper and the other children to visit them every few months, something which at first was not received gladly by the other parents. But after seeing that the children always returned save and sound and even enjoyed the visits to the Mysterious Beyond they became more accepting. All except for Mr. Threehorn, who did not like the constant travels of his daughters to the Sharpteeth.

"_He has a terrible history with your kind." _ Tyra had visited the Longneck and her son in the Valley. None of the other Leafeaters knew that Chomper was not necessary as a translator since the Longneck was fluent in Sharptooth herself, but they liked to keep up appearances that he was needed. So it had come to be that Tyra and Grandma, in search for privacy had wandered out into the Mysterious Beyond again, leaving Chomper with his friends and strict orders not to tell anyone.

"_Yet I think this is just ridiculous." _Tyra growled. _"__With all due respect, he should have gotten more accepting since we came here Cold Times ago, yet he still acts as if we are just a chomp away from eating his daughter."_

"_He is protective of her. She is all he has left of his wife." _Grandma told her. _"She died together with all of Cera's Nest-mates, killed by Sharpteeth just outside these valley-walls. He does not wish to risk his last daughter with her."_

"_That does not mean he needs to snarl at any 'good' Sharptooth that comes near her." _Tyra countered, setting her foot down with more force than was strictly necessary. _"Rec has a terrible hate for Threehorns and Club-tails, but do you see him growling at every individual that passes by?"_

Grandma blinked in surprise. _"You never told me something like that. Why is that?"_

Tyra stopped walking briefly, looking away in sadness. Grandma Longneck was surprised to see a tear run down her cheek. _"I have the feeling Rec and Mr. Threehorn are more alike than they think. It is a long story, perhaps we ought to find a comfortable place to rest before I start telling you."_

The Longneck nodded, following as the Sharptooth led her to a secluded patch of green among the mountains.

"_You don't have to tell me." _ She told the other as they settled on the grass covering the floor.

"_It is not my grief that pains me." _Tyra looked at her. _"It is Rec's grief. Did you never wonder why White Star does not look like either him or me? She looks like her mother, her real mother. She is not my child."_

"_She is not?" _The Flattooth was surprised to say the least. Then Tyra explained to her how it came to be that White Star called someone else her mother. The other was horrified after the tale was finished.

Rec had been mated with another female, a friend of Tyra's, and their first nest had been their last. While he had been hunting, a pair of Threehorns and a Clubtail had come upon the nest and crushed the eggs in it. His first mate had sought to avenge her children, but she had been killed. Rec had gone into a rage, hunting those responsible, while Tyra who had had the territory next to theirs had stayed behind. She by accident had found a sole egg which had survived the attack. She was not sure what had happened exactly, but she guessed the Leaf-eaters had kicked it out of the nest while trampling her siblings and not noticed it.

The child in the nest hatched and called her mother. It was almost a Cold Time later that Rec returned, victorious. They decided, even without love between them, to raise the child together and name her White Star in honor of her fallen mother. White Star herself knew this story, but she had never held it against her parents.

"_What happened then?" _Grandma asked softly.

"_Many years we raised her as friends. It was only shortly after she left when reaching adulthood that we became romantically involved." _Tyra looked up the where the sky was just visible between all the Sky Puffies floating overhead.

"_A tale almost worthy of Threehorn." _The Longneck agreed to the Sharptooth's earlier assessment while rising to her feet. _"Perhaps they are more alike than they think."_

"_I just hope that does not end up being a clashing-point." _Tyra walked out of the grass into the stone paths leading through the mountains. She looked at the Longneck walking beside her. The scars of what had happened 3 Cold Times ago remained, but the Flattooth had regained all of her former strength over time. _"If they clash, I fear that neither would stop until the other is gone permanently."_

"_I agree." _Grandma nodded slowly, a hint of sadness appearing in her eyes. _"Would Rec let it come that far?"_

"_That depends on how the Threehorn acts." _Tyra shrugged helplessly. _"When he only glares and frowns, there should be no problem, but if he does more, I fear that Rec's hate towards his kind will make this end in tears."_

"_Then we have a problem, because Threehorn is more likely to attack than to back down, as you can imagine." _Grandma frowned as they reached the Valley-entrance.

"_Yay." _Tyra's sarcasm dripped down of that single word. _"Let's hope it does not come that far."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tyra watched the Longneck enter the valley and pondered their current problem. She could not bring up the subject with Rec since he'd leave in anger the moment the word 'threehorn' got mentioned in a conversation and if what she knew of the old Threehorn was anything to go by, talking to him would not get anything done either.

She sighed, looking out over the wide fields. In the distance she could see him, drinking from one of the water-holes. She faintly saw an orange form – Cera – beside him, but there was no trace of his mate or other daughter.

"_Visited the Longneck again?"_ White Star walked up to her, looking out into the Valley with her. The younger Sharptooth was nearly fully grown now, standing at equal height with her mother. Both of them had come to like the valley were much, unlike the male of their trio, who had a serious problem with one of the residents.

"_I told her about your past." _Tyra answered while gesturing with her head to the Threehorn in the distance. _"Apparently he went through something similar to your father. She believes that is why he is so hostile towards us."_

"_Is she as worried as we are?" _The pale-green female asked, watching the Longneck leave the trees near the place where the rest of her family was.

"_Pretty much." _Tyra turned to leave. _"She says that Threehorn would not back down. Much like I do, she thinks that sooner or later this will escalate and cost us all dearly. The moment that Threehorn opens his mouth, your father will blow."_

White Star had no choice but to agree. She too had noticed that over time anger had been building in her father, bursting forth every so often when they hunted, particularly when it were Threehorns. She had not hatched when it happened, but she still remembered the sight that greeted her when she did: Tyra had not been able to move her egg after finding it and so the hatchling had been greeted with the destroyed nest of her parents. Luckily her real mother had died a short distance away, hidden from view by the bushes, but the sight of the wrecked nest and several of her trampled siblings had struck deep in her heart. As a result, she had inherited the fervent hate for Threehorns from her father though the recent time with the Leafeaters – that one threehorn aside – had lessened it somewhat.

"_Was there a particular reason you came for me?" _Tyra changed the subject as the two walked deeper into the Mysterious Beyond.

"_Father spotted a Swimmer-herd. He wants to hunt them for our meal." _White Star told her. _"He thinks it would help if you and I hunt one of them into his jaws."_

"_I guess that'll be the best way to go about it." _Tyra took off at a jog, shortly followed by her daughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"If I wasn't convinced you loved me so much, I'd be worried you disappear so often._"_ Grandpa Longneck greeted his mate. "I just might think you're seeing someone else._"_

"I assure you I have only eyes for you._"_ She answered him, rubbing her head against his neck briefly. "I just have some mixed priorities right now."

"The last time you said that I very nearly lost you when you were saving our son." Grandpa pointed out. "Who must I fear for this time?"

"Threehorn." She pointed at the faraway form with her tail. "We really must get him to be more accepting of Chomper's family. Rec is nearing the end of his patience."

"That will be hard." Bron answered, briefly glancing at the black threehorn. "He will not listen easily to reason, I believe. His first mate and most of their last nest got killed by Sharpteeth, didn't they?"

"I know that." Grandma said. "But that will not be a viable excuse should he cause Rec to snap. And he is on a crash-course for that."

"We can hardly order him to like them." Grandpa sighed. "And knowing him he'll be too stubborn to listen to reason. But as long as it are only words and not actions, there should be no problem, right?"

"I certainly hope so." She nodded. After that they fell into silence, content to just watch the children play. Ever since Chomper had become the biggest member of their group the children loved playing 'Sharptooth'. Their parents were less happy with this, since in the heat of the game the young sharptooth could do serious damage to the young ones now. That's why the children were only allowed to play that particular game under adult supervision, a job that fell to Littlefoot's family today.

The children had not heard their conversation, being too focused on finding from where Chomper would come. The grown-ups could easily spot him stalk through the long grass, their own vantage-points being far above the long green. The children were not as lucky, only seeing green around them.

"Should we help them?" Grandma looked at the two males beside her.

"Considering I have two sons down there, perhaps that would be a good idea." Bron winked, reaching out with his neck to a spot opposite of where Chomper was currently approaching the others. "Don't you dare bite them, you hear."

It took the other two just a few moments to realize what he had done: now the children would expect Chomper to come from there, rather than from where he would actually pounce.

"That was not very nice." Grandma whispered into his ear when he pulled his neck upright again.

"Even I am allowed some fun." He answered equally softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She watched him pace in the small canyon. Away from her, towards her, away from her, towards her…

"_You ask much, Longneck." _Rec stopped about halfway in 'away from her', looking over at her. His red eyes glowed in the shadows the stone walls threw. He was snarling, the sound racing up and down her spine. _"That Threehorn is asking for trouble."_

"_He is proud and stubborn, but not unreasonable." _Grandma Longneck answered while Chomper nodded in agreement as he sat on her back. _"He just needs a chance."_

"_It's true, dad, he is really nice. Once one gets past the rough exterior." _Chomper said, watching the anger burn in his father's eyes.

"_Rough exterior? That Threehorn has more than a rough exterior if you ask me." _Rec snorted. _"Very well, I will give my best to remain courteous, but I cannot promise anything."_

"_Thank you." _Grandma softly whispered.

She helped Chomper off her back and walked back into the Valley. Father and son stayed behind, watching her massive form disappear between the rocks.

"_Dad?" _Chomper looked up at his father.

"_Yes?" _Rec looked down, looking at his youngest.

"_Don't get mad, but… what exactly is your problem with Mr. Threehorn?" _Chomper asked.

Rec did not answer, merely looking the young Sharptooth up and down. He and the two females had not yet told Chomper about White Star's past. They had intended to, only to find that he was friends with Leaf-eaters of all beings. They did not want to ruin a friendship Chomper so obviously enjoyed and thrived with.

"_He reminds me of something painful." _He said in the end, unwilling to spoil his son's innocence and his faith in the Flatteeth.

"_Oh… what exactly?" _Chomper had stopped looking up, instead following the Longneck back to the Valley. That is how he could miss the storm of emotions crossing his father's face.

"_Something I will not tell you about in many Cold Times to come." _Rec managed to say, congratulating him on his good choice of words.

Chomper turned, still having realized something was up. He would have asked had his sister not joined them. His mother would be staying outside the Valley to keep an eye on their hunting-grounds.

The three made their way into the Valley. It had become something of a habit after the children decided to regularly visit them that at least one of the grown-up Sharpteeth would be present at council-meetings. This time it was the turn of Rec and White Star. Well, normally it would have been only Rec's, but things between him and the old Threehorn had reached boiling-point several days ago and so White Star decided to join her father in case someone needed to interfere.

They walked down the slope in silence, watching impassively as stones would roll down, at times causing small avalanches.

Most of the Leaf-eaters were waiting already, including the Threehorn and his family. Rec tensed, but simply stepped up to the other side of the Longnecks, making himself comfortable there. White Star followed him, flanking her father.

Grandma Longneck looked at him briefly, nodding in greeting as his son sat down between his sire's massive toes. He merely nodded back, doing his very best to not register the Threehorn just a very short distance away.

In fact, he was so engrossed in ignoring the Threehorn that it took him quite some time to register what the Leaf-eaters were talking about. He was spared humiliation because the subject was one the Sharpteeth had no need for and Chomper was translating out of simple habit.

As was his habit during such times, he tried to discern a pattern in the sounds the Flatteeth were making and the translation his son was offering him. He had already learned some basics of the language that way and it certainly redirected his attention.

The conversation of the Leaf-eaters shifted, drawing his attention away from the learning of translations to what was actually being said.

He listened to a Far-walker Swimmer complain about how the Sharpteeth – aka him and his family – had killed his wife. Grandma Longneck was quick to point out that the rules set upon the Sharpteeth where clear: they could hunt in the surrounding lands, as long as they kept the losses low and only took those that were severely ill, crippled or in any other way too weakened to survive long. As long as they stuck to those and did not hunt in the valley, there was nothing that could be done about a kill already made.

White Star then argued that the Swimmer in question had had no chance of survival anyway: Fast Biter-wounds had made her left leg useless and no amount of rest or healing would have fixed it enough for her to be save in the Mysterious Beyond ever again.

Most Leaf-eaters, while saddened about any dead, had learned to accept their verdicts about which dinosaurs the family would kill. Mr. Threehorn was not one of those most. In fact, he still thought it a massive mistake to let the Sharpteeth live around the Valley and even show them secret entrances through the Great Wall.

As if all the times they saved his daughter weren't enough to prove that no, they wouldn't have the residents for dinner. Rec watched as the Threehorn started to speak. He knew that for the sake of the safety of all involved he should tell his son to stop translating and just ignore the Flattooth.

Sadly for all involved he never cared much for the safety of the Threehorn and did not stop Chomper from translating every word the Leaf-eater said. Including the words that sealed the faith of the Valley.

"Sharpteeth have no feelings, they lose them as they grow up. How could they possibly know the pain of losing a loved one?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: none**

**Warnings: Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter: 4**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note: Prologue of the long version of Tyra's tale to Grandma online.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The reaction was instantaneous. Rec snarled as the full extent of the words of the Leafeater reached his brain. The Longneck paled, her long neck whipping around to look at him. His daughter shifted a bit at his side, a soft snarl leaving her lips.

"_Is that so?" _Rec asked, his voice filled with contempt. _"I cannot feel? Perhaps I ought to show the Threehorn how much I can feel."_

"_Dad?" _Chomper had not translated that last remark, instead looking up at his father with wide eyes.

"_We are leaving, Chomper. One mustn't be friends with prey…" _Rec stated coldly, ignoring the Longneck beside him, only seeing his horrified son. _"The Threehorn is obviously asking for his family to die."_

"_What?" _Chomper exclaimed, jumping in shock. Beside him Grandma Longneck paled even more, her eyes widening as she took in the serious face of the Sharptooth. Rec did not react to her, instead scooping down to lift up his son in his jaws.

Chomper was frozen, looking from his father to the family of Threehorns. He did not struggle as the dark-green Sharptooth scooped him up.

"_Rec." _The growl was soft, demure even, but it still caused shock in the assembled dinosaurs. Grandma stepped forward, blocking the predator's path with her own body. _"They have nothing to do with this. Punish Threehorn, but leave Tria and the children out of it."_

"_No." _White Star answered in her father's stead, stepping up beside him. Her eyes flashed in anger as she regarded the Longneck. _"Father is right: Threehorn must know his pain."_

"_He already does." _The Longneck countered, her kind voice being warped by the snarls and klicks she used to communicate. _"Have you forgotten what I told you? He too lost his family save one child."_

"_And he has forgotten the pain." _Rec stated, not dropping his son as he talked. _"As your friend, I warn you: stay out of this. I will kill whoever thinks they can save them."_

"_Including me?" _Grandma asked, growing more horrified by the second. _"You are taking this too far, Rec." _Horror became anger and the old female trembled, her eyes burning with the intensity of her emotions.

"_Including even my own child." _The male countered. _"I know your grandson: keep him away, or I will tear straight through him."_

She attacked. Her tail swung forward as she roared, missing the ducking Sharptooth by the width of her toe. She snarled, her teeth grinding against one another as she towered over Chomper's father. _"Never, ever say such things again or I swear that your vendetta with the Threehorn will be the least of your problems." _She snarled, her head dangerously close to his gleaming teeth.

He for a moment did not react, before answering in equal tone. _"Then keep him out of my way."_

He pushed past her, his tail slapping against her as he did so, followed more slowly by his daughter. His son had stopped moving, hanging limply in his jaws.

Grandma watched him go, her frame trembling as she struggled to calm down.

"Littlefoot? Shorty?" She did not look at the two boys who had hidden themselves under their father when the Sharptooth had suddenly interrupted in a way no one really liked.

"Yes?" Littlefoot answered her, his lips trembling as he peeked around his father's massive leg.

"You two will never play with Cera again." She stated, ignoring their shocked gasps. She merely kept watching the leaving Sharptooth-family. "In fact, I do not want you two near that family ever again."

"Excuse me?" The heavy voice of Mr. Threehorn bellowed. "And exactly why would that be? May I point out it were the Sharpteeth who went berserk here?"

"And may I point out that I refuse to allow my grandchildren to die over your pride?" She wheeled around and glared at him. "Your pride, which I hasten to add, that has just made yourself some enemies I doubt you can handle, considering the Sharpteeth 'went berserk' because of you!"

She was panting, her tail whipping from side to side. Littlefoot had seen few things which looked more terrifying to him than his furious grandmother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_What happened?" _Tyra demanded as her family returned, her son in her mate's jaws and both of the elder Sharpteeth radiating pure anger.

"_The hunt is opened." _Rec merely stated, gently putting the young sharptooth in his jaws down. _"We hunt Threehorn tonight."_

"_In the valley?" _Tyra paled. _"What happened?" _She repeated her previous question with more urgency this time.

"_What do you think?" _Rec walked past her deeper into the cave, followed by his daughter.

Chomper meanwhile had recovered from the ride his father had given him and was now looking from him to his mother.

She meanwhile was staring at her mate, before turning to the younger male. _"Let us take a walk, Chomper. It seems we have much to talk about." _

He opened his mouth, but she shook her head, gently nudging him out of the cave. _"What happened, my little one? I have not seen your father in such a state since we thought someone had smashed your egg."_

"_He suddenly became mad at Mr. Threehorn." _Chomper said. _"He told Grandma Longneck he's going to kill Tria, Cera and Tricia! You have to stop him, mom!"_

Tyra's eyes widened. _"Why?"_

"_Something he said." _Chomper told her. _"Dad said he wanted to have Mr. Threehorn know his pain."_

Tyra paled as she realized what had to have happened. _"It seems it is time for us to tell you about your sister's past. I hoped it would be many Cold Times before it'd come this far. But it is not meant to be. Listen closely, my son, to the part of his life your father would prefer to forget."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: none**

**Warnings: Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter: 5**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night the entire Valley was tense, very few of the dinosaurs managing to find sleep. Most did not dare to even try out of fear that the Sharpteeth would immediately make good their threats in the first night.

The Longneck-family was one of the most restless families, perhaps only surpassed by the Threehorns, who were the actual targets of the Sharpteeth. The reason for that was simple: Grandma Longneck had left the Great Valley after the happenings at the Rock Circle and had still not returned. Considering it was well into the night and the Sharpteeth who would once have protected her were currently a danger to the Valley, her family was worried to no end.

The two young ones were safely nestled in between the massive bodies of their elders, all four of them still wide awake and waiting for her to return.

Grandpa sighed in relief when he finally saw the massive silhouette of a Longneck approach their nest. He rose up on his feet, walking up to his mate. The look in her eyes evaporated all of his relief though.

"I tried to get Tyra to calm Rec down." She said, resting her head under his. "But she is equally furious and won't even think about it. I fear for the Threehorns…" Her voice faded into silence as she sighed helplessly.

"You tried." Her mate answered, but even he did not know what to truly say. Quite frankly, he still was trying to process everything that had happened today.

"That won't help them once Rec gets his jaws on them." Grandma sadly said, looking away from her husband to their grandchildren. "Or anyone who manages to get in his way."

He followed her line of sight, realizing what she meant the moment he saw the two young ones. Their actual grandson was protective and loyal and their adopted grandson was loyal to his brother to a fault. Should either of them see something that might pose a danger to those they held dear, they would attempt to protect those. But against three Sharpteeth they could only lose.

He gently nudged her to their family. All they could do at any rate was to wait this storm out. She lay down beside Littlefoot and Shorty, not looking at either of them. Both of them looked at her with a tinge of fear in their eyes: at least for Littlefoot her rage that day had been the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, her loud voice still echoing in his ears. Indeed, he was quite certain he would not forget the sight of her slapping her tail on the ground hard enough to leave dents any time either.

Of course he knew she was strong – surviving against a dozen Fast Biters did count for something after all – but it had always been his grandfather who fought and even he had not looked that... _aggressive _about it. And whenever he had argued with Mr. Threehorn he had been calm, not screaming loud enough that any dinosaurs at the other side of the Valley could hear it. And he most definitely did not make dents all over the area from slapping his tail down. Even Mr. Threehorn himself had looked like he'd rather be somewhere else than facing the furious Longneck. He had even taken some steps back!

Littlefoot shuddered. Oh, he just knew he would be seeing that in so many bad sleep-stories to come!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Littlefoot was not the only one who would never forget that day: at the other side of the Valley the Threehorns were together, Tria being consumed by worry and Topsy refusing to admit he was going through the same.

The fact that all they knew was that Rec and his family would not rest until Topsy's family was dead did nothing to calm them.

Tria looked at the two young girls huddled together. Both were looking at her and their father with fear. The Longneck had not only terrified her own little ones…

"I have to talk to her." Tria stated. "We need to know what is going on exactly."

Her mate was shaken, she could tell as much. He nodded, moving to lie down beside their daughters. The pink Threehorn left their glade, walking to the Longneck resting-place through the forest covering much of the valley-floor.

Every sound made her jump and every shadow looked like a Sharptooth. She froze, her heart thundering in her chest. It was silent around her, far more than it should be. There should be the movements of the little fuzzies awake at this time, but there was none.

She took a hesitant step forward, hearing a branch snap under her feet. As if in answer, something red flashed in front of her. She paled when she realized that from the height of it, it could have only been a Sharptooth-eye.

"Mama says you should not have gone out like this." The voice was soft and came from just next to her. She turned. It was Chomper, looking up to her from beside one of the massive trees. "But on the other claw, she is glad you did."

His eyes were almost glowing in the dark as he looked at the Threehorn. She was not sure how to react, instead turning back to her nest. A different set of glowing eyes appeared behind her, unbeknownst to her. She did see the set appearing in front of her though.

"It saves them the trouble of having to fight Mr. Threehorn." Tria did no longer register what Chomper was saying. Instead every bit of her attention was focused on the three Sharpteeth surrounding her and who were slowly closing in with eyes gleaming in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Littlefoot couldn't sleep, despite his grandparents and father telling him to. He glanced beside him, noticing that Shorty was still awake too. Beside them the grown-ups had managed to fall asleep, their chests rising evenly as they slept.

"Can't sleep either?" He whispered.

Shorty nodded in agreement. "This is just so messed up."

Both froze as Grandma Longneck shifted in her sleep, but she did not wake.

"Wait, you hear that?" Shorty looked to the forest between their resting-place and that of the Threehorns. "What is that?"

Littlefoot strained his ears. "Sounds as if something big is walking through the forest."

"At this time of night?" Shorty wondered. "Who would be walking around this late?"

"Let's check." Littlefoot rose, sneaking between the heads of his grandparents. Shorty followed him, both breaking into a run as soon as they were certain that they wouldn't be heard by the grown-ups.

They ran only a short bit though, slowing down as the sound of footsteps became louder. They crept closer, peeking around a tree.

"Oh Sharptooth-teeth…" Shorty breathed, his eyes widening.

They watched as Chomper's family walked back to the exit located up the rise. This was not why Shorty wished he knew more curse-words. That honor went to what Tyra and White Star were carrying; Tria and she was not moving.

Too late they realized that Rec, Chomper's father, was nowhere to be seen. They found where he was when a heavy foot thumped down behind them.

Littlefoot and Shorty turned slowly, eyes widening as they looked up at the massive Sharptooth. He towered over them, teeth gleaming in what light of the Night Circle pierced the foliage of the trees.

"_Don't even think about it, Rec." _He wheeled around at the voice, coming face to face with a fully grown Longneck.

"What were you thinking?" Grandma demanded as she pushed past the Sharptooth to her grandsons. "Why did you leave this night of all nights?"

"We… we just heard something." Littlefoot answered, looking over his shoulder. Tyra and White Star had dropped the pink Threehorn, watching the going-ons just beside the path out of the Valley.

"Then you should have woken a grown-up." Grandma admonished him. "Not gone off to investigate alone."

She looked at Rec, narrowing her eyes as he snarled something. A shiver ran down Littlefoot's spine as she answered in kind.

"_I warned you, Longneck, I told you that he'd die if he interfered." _Rec gestured to the two young Longnecks. _"Now get out of my way."_

"_He did not interfere." _Grandma stated. _"You won't get to him. Let us leave."_

"_No. He needs to learn to stay out of things he has no business in." _Rec countered, making a step forward. He had to jump back again when her tail swung forward in warning.

"_You won't touch them." _She snarled, her tail tensing in preparation for another swing.

"_You think you can stop me?" _He chuckled. _"You are old, Longneck and not the fighter of the family. I am however, meaning you will only die alongside those hatchlings."_

"_You have gone mad with your rage and grief." _The Longneck accused him. _"Kill me if you must, but you will not have the little ones."_

"_Awww… that is adorable." _Rec snapped at her, chuckling again as he did so. _"Like daughter, like mother, right?"_

"_Excuse me?" _She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"_Look at yourself, Longneck: you're defending your descendant and someone else against a powerful Sharptooth you have no chance against. You'll die, just like your precious daughter did all those Cold Times ago. Shall we see if her mother dies just as easily? At least, two wounds is far less than one would expect to be necessary to bring down a grown Longneck. Perhaps she wanted to die?" _Rec said, grinning as he did so.

"_What?" _Her frame started to tremble with rage, her eyes widening in horror. _"Rec, stop whatever you think you're doing…"_

"_Or what? You'll die on me?" _Rec countered, ignoring her rage and horror. _"Your daughter was pathetic, admit it. And her mother is just as pathetic…"_

"_Stop it." _She snarled.

"_Look at your family: the males let the females die for their offspring. I wonder if your mate will be as upset about your death as Bron was about your daughter's? Let's see if there will be an Earthshake to finish the picture, hmmm? No doubt you will die as quickly as she did regardless."_

"_Enough!" _She roared, her massive tail gracing the top of his head as he ducked barely in time.

"_Look at the facts, Longneck. I will kill you as Sharptooth did your daughter, but unlike him, I WILL succeed at killing Littlefoot and his friends." _Rec roared right back. _"Perhaps I even have time to snack on you. Let's see if you taste like her too."_

She froze, the trembling in her body increasing in intensity. Then she saw only red, charging the Sharptooth.

Littlefoot and Shorty could only press as close to the tree as they could, watching as other trees were uprooted in front of them. Littlefoot shivered as he watched Chomper's father being flung back by a slap of his grandmother's tail. His mind flashed back to that faithful day so many Cold Times ago when his mother had been in the same situation, except that she had not been charging the Sharptooth, only trying to get away.

He was certain he could feel the earth under his feet shake. He screamed when Chomper's sister jumped over them, charging at the old Longneck. She bit down on the hind-leg closest to her, making the old female scream in pain. Chomper's father shot forward, biting down at the juncture of her neck and back, driving his teeth deep into her flesh.

Behind them Tyra carried Tria out the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note:**** The Companion-piece 'Grief of a Father' is finished!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His sister let go of the grey leg, roaring something to their father. The older Sharptooth barely ducked in time, diving under the neck of the Longneck, putting her body between him and his attacker.

Grandpa Longneck growled at him as he moved passed his mate. Grandma staggered when her hind-leg was no longer able to support her weight from the deep wounds his sister had dealt her.

Chomper was watching from behind some trees, as of yet unnoticed by any of the dinosaurs. His finger-claws were driving themselves deep into the bark of the tree, his red eyes wide in fear.

His father stepped back, snarling at the old Longneck. His sister flanked him, her pale skin-color a stark contrast in the dark forest, unlike the dark-green of their father, which very nearly faded into the surrounding gloom.

From deeper in the valley came the calls of other dinosaurs which had heard the fight. He ducked as they came into view, sneaking away from them softly. He sighed in relief when he saw Littlefoot and Shorty with their father. Bron was one of those Rec would be very reluctant to challenge if it could be averted. He just hoped he didn't want the two Longnecks dead that badly.

"_I must apologize, Longneck." _His father's deep growls echoed in the silence. _"I was out of line."_

"_No, really?" _She snarled back. _"Damnit Rec, why did you even do that?"_

"_You had to fight me." _He answered, looking at the new arrivals as he did so. _"Otherwise the Threehorn might accuse you of helping me. I will leave, for now…"_

He turned to leave, eyes fastened on the near-black Threehorn looking at him with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. Or perhaps it were so many Chomper could not decipher even one of them. Was that fear he saw flash for a moment when the Leaf-eater's eyes fell on the blood marring his sister's lower jaw?

"Daddy, they killed Tria!" Cera's voice broke the silence. Chomper noticed with a shock that she was standing with Littlefoot and Shorty, no doubt having questioned them about what happened here.

Even the two Sharpteeth stopped in their tracks and despite not knowing what she had said, still realized the meaning behind her words very much.

"_Run." _Rec told his daughter, turning to face the Valley-residents once more. She obeyed reluctantly, running up the hillside at full speed.

On the face of Mr. Threehorn emotions raged as he regarded the Sharptooth that had remained, but all those evaporated in the wake of only one: rage.

Chomper gasped as his father just barely managed to avoid the sharp horns of the charging Threehorn. Rec rammed his head into the Threehorn's side, throwing him out of balance just enough to put some distance between them.

Grandma had been out for blood, but her friendship had reined her in some. Cera's father did not have any such qualms and he was out to kill.

The young Sharptooth noted with worry and horror that he was dangerously close to getting what he wanted. Rec did so too, but to get away he needed to turn his back on the enraged Threehorn: it would be a fatal mistake.

If his father wanted to get out of this alive, he'd need a distraction and a bloody good one at that. Chomper glanced over to the old Longneck, but Grandma was in no state to help, even if she wanted to. Blood ran down where the Sharpteeth had bitten her and no doubt she was in pain as Bron helped her support herself on three legs, the fourth barely touching the ground.

For a moment Chomper was at war with himself, at least until a horn actually nicked his father's side. Then he made a decision he might very well regret once all of this was over.

He snuck down the mountain, everyone too engrossed by the fight to notice the prowling predator. Chomper sighed, sneaking behind the herd to where the young ones – his friends – were. Cera was being consoled by the others, her pride and haughty nature forgotten as she sobbed softly. Where was Tricia?

He sniffed the air, still unnoticed. She was here somewhere. He peeked around, his keen senses focused on finding the pink hatchling. There!

He took a deep and shuddering breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do. His friends would never forgive him, but he needed to save his father. He shot forward silently, jaws opened wide.

Tricia saw him too late, just as her mother had done with his father. He bit down, willing his ears not to hear her screams. It was no use, they resounded in the night-air, reaching everyone even remotely near.

He faintly heard the voices of his friends, but he could not understand them. His attention was focused on Tricia's father as well as his own. Rec used the opportunity his son had given him and ran. At full speed, the Threehorn was no match for him.

They looked at each other, the fully grown Threehorn-father and the half-grown Sharptooth-son. The eyes of one were filled with rage, burning with it. The eyes of the other only held resignation for a fate he had dealt himself.

His father gone, Chomper put the hatchling down, resting his foot on her so she wouldn't get away, before rising to his full height again. "I blame you for what happened here tonight." He evenly and clearly stated, never once breaking eye-contact with the father of the little girl under his foot. "I blame you for the deeds of my family. And I blame you for my own."

He turned and ran then, weaving through the bushes and trees to an alternate exit of the Valley. As he did so tears ran down his face, the taste of fresh Threehorn-blood still on his lips. He would never be able to eat Threehorn again without remembering this… treachery… to his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grief and anger fought for dominance in his face. Tears ran down a face burning with fury. He was gritting his teeth, staring at the ground hard enough to make a hole the size of a Longneck-foot in it.

At the other side of the Rock-circle the rest of the Valley-residents were watching him in silence, knowing better than to try and talk to him now.

Cera and Tricia were curled up beside him, the younger sister nursing wounds with pain-killing leaves covering them. Chomper had bit down on her middle, his teeth easily piercing her skin. The wounds were not deep, but they stung terribly. Her sister was comforting her, nuzzling the top of her head lovingly. An act that should have gone to Tria, but the older female was not there.

Littlefoot and Shorty had just finished their tale of how they ended up nearly killed by Rec. Grandma Longneck had remained silent, watching the old Threehorn without any emotions on her face.

"Why?" The voice was snarled, the word warped by the teeth pressed together. "Why?" The second word echoed in the circle.

Not a day earlier she had been screaming at him in fury, now he returned the favor. "Why did they do this? You said that they were trustworthy and now they killed TRIA!"

"Because of you." Grandma evenly answered. "I agree with Chomper on this: this is all your fault."

He actually stepped back in shock, eyes widening as he looked into her calm eyes, trying to decipher anything in them.

"Love, however is he responsible for this?" Grandpa Longneck demanded, looking at his wife with pretty much the same expression.

"He is the one who caused the Sharpteeth to act like this." She answered, not looking away from the old Threehorn. "He is responsible for what happened this night in our peaceful Valley. For the blood that was spilled."

She shifted lightly, her hind-leg objecting to her standing so long. But unlike Tricia's, her wounds were in no place where she could get pain-killing leaves on them unless she wanted to lay on the ground for the next few days.

His nostrils flared, his grief evaporated in face of his fury. "How dare you?"

"What? I think we all saw this one coming from miles with the way you have been acting towards them." She countered, eyes flashing with her own anger. "What did you expect, Threehorn? Did you think them with indefinite patience and forgiveness? Did you honestly believe there were no ways to anger them short of trying to kill them?"

"I thought you said you had control over them!" He countered, foot crashing on the ground.

"I have as much control over them as I do over you!" She answered, tail whipping the air. "Do not dare to put the blame for this on me!"

"Then do not put the blame for their… madness on me!" He screamed, the tears that had stopped a short while ago now starting anew.

"I put the blame where it belongs." She hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. "You caused Tria to be taken by Tyra, you caused the wounds on Tricia and myself and you very nearly cost me my grandsons! Though then again, you do things like these regularly, so I really shouldn't be surprised anymore."

"Excuse me?" He demanded.

"What about Ann: Cera's mother? Cera's nest-mates? But then again, you seem to have forgotten them completely…" She snorted, shaking her head in exasperation.

He shook with anger, eyes blazing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ducky's mother spoke up, looking at the Longneck.

"Now he knows what Rec is feeling." Grandma answered. "The rage you feel towards me? That Rec feels to you. The indignation Cera feels towards me?" Her long tail swung forward, pointing at the orange Threehorn. "That is what White Star feels towards you."

She turned, limping lightly, and made for the exit of the circle.

"Why?" He called out to her, voice now desperate. "What did I do? You condemn me just as much as they do: you know! Tell me! What did I do to deserve this?"

Grandma looked over her shoulder at him, her face softening as she regarded him. "You struck where they are vulnerable: their heart and feelings, just as I did just now. You hurt them by tearing open old wounds which never fully healed. Perhaps I should tell you a story…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_I am sorry for that." _Rec said softly, nuzzling his son. _"I truly did not expect it to come that far."_

"_I made that choice myself, regardless of what I told him." _Chomper was hugging himself. Both of them were outside the Valley. Tyra and White Star had returned to their cave already, taking Tria with them.

Rec looked down on his son with compassion, softly lapping at him with his massive tongue. _"I let my anger overrule my common sense and instead of running I faced him. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_He is the one who started it." _Chomper breathed. _"I just hope that Tricia will be alright."_

"_I know she will be: you are too much Cera's friend to have applied more force than she can handle." _Rec answered, rising to his full height again. He looked into the direction of the Great Valley one last time, before turning to disappear in the vastness of the Mysterious Beyond.

"_You will attack again tonight, won't you?" _Chomper asked, following the massive dark-green Sharptooth.

"_I will." _The answer was given with an almost cruel calm, but the red eyes – burning with rage and determination – called the bluff. Rec was still out for blood.

Chomper looked down, watching his claws clink on the stone. He said nothing, following his father. He did not once look back like his father had done, jaw-muscles tensed in preparation for what was about to come. How far would the residents go? How far would his family go? He didn't know, but he did know that this would very well mean the end of the friendships he had come to cherish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grandpa Longneck was the story-teller, but his wife knew equally well to use words to their full effect. But with this particular story, that effect was devastating and sickening. The summary alone was more than enough to unsettle the dinosaurs, the full story – for which the children had been sent away under the supervision of Mr. Thicknose – enough to tear down the walls of hate to leave only grief. The full extent of the rage of the Sharpteeth became clear now, as did the full impact of Threehorn's words, spoken in a moment of careless dislike.

The silence was oppressive, even the Tree-stars and the wind not making a sound. The old Longneck-female, looking as if her many long Cold Times were starting to weigh her down, looked on as the story she had told was being digested. She had heard it several times herself, once in the Mysterious Beyond by Tyra and another time as Rec had all but screamed it at her in his rage, but she still could hardly fathom why anyone would attack a nest, considering it was impossible to tell the difference between Sharptooth and Flattooth eggs by their looks alone. The three Leafeaters that had started all this all those Cold Times ago had essentially gambled the lives of the unhatched hatchlings, taking for granted that they could be destroying Leafeater-eggs instead of Meateater-eggs.

She sighed softly, looking out to the high mountain-wall that should have made this valley a sanctuary, but now trapped them all. Rec was well underway to do what those three had done: caring not who or what died, as long as something did. She lifted her head, looking over the valley-floor to where the children were resting at the water-hole. Chomper's actions had hit them hard, the friend they would once have trusted with their life now having turned against them alongside his family.

She tensed as she saw a light-green silhouette against the grey of the mountains. Standing just inside one of the hidden entrances, Tyra was scanning the long grass, no doubt looking for the two young Threehorns. Red eyes flicked to the Rock Circle and the two females looked at each other evenly. Tyra broke contact first, looking down as she turned to leave the Valley. No one saw nor heard her save her Longneck-friend, who had never felt so torn before in her life.

"Would you translate for me?" The voice pulled her from her musings, her long neck redirecting itself to the dark-grey Threehorn.

"Translate what?" She asked softly, watching as he seemed to struggle with himself.

"My request to Rec." He did not look up, merely looking at the dirt in front of him.

"Rec will not listen to you." She answered, looking at the ground too.

"He must." The old pride flared briefly, before his voice became resigned. "He will…"

"He will see no need too." She countered softly.

"He will if I ask him to kill me." A voice which had carried so much strength not days before sounded weaker than a hatchling's. And yet, every word was heard, registered…

"What?" It was the only answer to that sentence that could be given.

"My life in exchange for my daughters'." Mr. Threehorn looked up, eyes burning with a fire that had seemed extinguished forever not a few hours ago. "Surely he would not turn that down?"

"And what about your daughters after that?" Ducky's mother demanded. "How do you expect them to deal with this? They'll lose both their parents in the span of a single day!"

"Is it better if they lose their lives?" He demanded. "This is the only way, isn't it?" He turned to Grandma Longneck. She stared at him in horror, dread filling her heart at what he was demanding of her. Sadly, she too saw no other way out of this. She nodded.

"Then this is settled." He stated, leaving the gathering. The Longnecks could see him walk to where Mr. Thicknose was with the children.

Grandma turned away as he reached them, pressing her eyes close, but the horrified voices from Cera and Tricia still reached her. She felt sick at the thought of what Rec might do, promises be damned, if the Threehorn would actually offer himself up as a free kill.

More importantly, what would happen to the children? Cera and Tricia would hardly recover from this any time soon. Indeed, the Valley itself would not recover from this if Rec actually took the offer so temptingly given. Was it too late to hope that he had calmed some?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_They are under watch."_ Tyra softly said. _"Catching the family of guard like that was bound to only work once. He will not leave them out of his sight now and neither will the rest of the residents."_

"_I did not expect any different." _Her mate admitted, carefully licking the wound on his side. It wasn't deep, but it stung terribly. _"Though it does complicate things. Tria was one matter, but I doubt Chomper would do the same to Cera." _

Both looked over to their son who was sitting on a rock just outside the cave, looking listlessly into the direction of the Great Valley.

"_Or that Cera would heed him." _Tyra amended. _"After all, she always was the one to be the most wary around him and now he hurt her sister and helped you take her mother."_

"_True." _Rec looked into the cave, red eyes impassive as they fell immediately on the form of his daughter, resting on the cold stone. Beside her lay Tria, sky-blue eyes closed. She did not move, despite the uncomfortable position Tyra had dropped her in.

"_We have visitors." _Chomper's voice came from outside, where he rose to his feet on the rock, looking at something approaching them from deeper in the Mysterious Beyond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She walked at the head of the group, her leg-wounds sending pain through her body at every step she took.

"_We have visitors." _Came a soft voice from in front of her. Chomper rose to stand on the rock he had been sitting on, turning to face the small herd approaching the cave.

"Are your parents here?" She asked, lowering her head to his level.

"_Why is the Threehorn here?" _Rec demanded, his red eyes burning in anger and hate as he left the cave. He made to walk around her to the dark-grey Threehorn, but her tail swung up to block his way.

"_He wishes to talk to you." _She stated, pushing him back from the small herd.

"_The only thing he shall receive from me is dead." _The Sharptooth countered.

"_You will listen to him." _She stated coldly, turning to place her body in his path. _"Or I swear, you will not leave this place alive."_

"_Is that a threat?" _He roared, a warning growl of Grandpa cutting him off.

"_I have not yet told Grandpa and Bron what you said last night." _Grandma growled herself. _"Either I translate what you two tell each other or I translate what you said last night. You were right when you said I was not the fighter of the family, but they are." _She advanced, holding her neck high as she got dangerously close to his jaws. _"Who do you think will win if they are angered?"_

Rec looked up at her, growling in fury, his many teeth almost grinding together.

"_Not you, Rec." _Tyra left the cave, gently resting her head under that of her mate. _"Listen to him, my love. He might be a good many things, but he would not take his daughters out to something dangerous without a good reason."_

Her mate looked over to his rival, seeing several small Threehorns standing beside him. He briefly glanced down at his own little one, seeing the horror in Chomper's eyes. It was the only thing calming him.

"_He better make it worth my patience." _He ground out, turning to put some distance between himself and the herd. _"Chomper, go help your sister."_

"_Dad…" _Chomper began, only to be cut off by a warning-growl of his mother. She shook her head, gently nudging him of the boulder and in the direction of their cave. The young Sharptooth reluctantly obeyed her, looking over his shoulder at Cera and Tricia before running away.

His parents however remained outside, watching impassively as the Longneck nodded to the Threehorn.

Topps took a deep breath, looking up at the one who was out to kill his entire family. "I want to trade with you."

"Trade what?" Came Grandma Longneck's translation. "What can you possibly offer me?"

"And apology, among others." He answered, looking on as that answer resulted in another short conversation in Sharptooth among the three dinosaurs in front of him. He noticed Chomper peeking around the rocks at the cave-entrance, but ignored him.

"Apology not accepted." Rec sharply said, glaring down on him. "Do you honestly believe that you can erase that pain and those insults by simply apologizing?"

"No." The Leafeater shook his head as he spoke with a softer voice than anyone had ever heard him use before. "It is not what I came out here for ultimately."

"Then what did you come here for?" Tyra demanded, standing beside her husband and lips pursed as much as a greater Sharptooth could do so over their teeth.

"To trade." There, he had said it. He briefly looked at his daughters who, despite his wishes, had followed him out here. "To trade my life for that of my daughters."

He had surprised them, that much was visible on their faces: at least for a moment, Rec only looked shocked instead of furious. Then he grinned and started to chuckle.

"And you think that would work?" He asked, chuckling as he did so. "Whatever makes you think you could barter with me, Threehorn?"

Now it was the turn of Cera's father to be surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You have always proclaimed me a monster, Threehorn." Rec softly stated. "Monsters cannot be bartered with, nor would they ever honor an agreement. So I ask you: why do you think me – a monster according to every action you have taken towards me – capable of doing any different?"

"I…" He did not know how to answer the accusations which were very much true.

"Only now, after the loss of your wife did you care to get to know me. Only with the threatening loss of your daughters do you try to make amends." Rec cruelly stated. "Your insult towards my first mate was not the only reason it came this far, Threehorn, it was merely the bite that killed the Longneck as we Sharpteeth say. Had you treated me as a friend in the previous Cold Times, or even merely an acquaintance, I would have been upset and our relationship would have suffered a blow. But it would not have come this far. Those words merely doomed Tria because you refuse to see anything but a monster in me. And they will doom your daughters just as much."

"My daughters did never see you as a monster, I did." Mr. Threehorn countered. "Why would you kill them over my mistakes?"

"Because they see me as a monster too." Rec glared at him. "Everyone in this valley, save perhaps Longneck, sees me as a monster, even the children who know my son so well, see his father as a monster. So why should I not humor them and be one?"

"We don't." Littlefoot argued.

"You do." Rec snarled. "You see me as a monster, and you think Chomper capable of being one too. You are no different than the Threehorn, all of you. And to think I several times saved you all out of a fake friendship you have with my son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tyra did think he went a bit far with his accusations towards the young ones, but she remained silent. His anger needed vending and she would not turn herself into its' target. Besides, the Longneck would make sure that his words would be softened as she translated them, no doubt. She glanced over her shoulder, looking to where Chomper was peeking out of the cave. She saw him tremble in fear and horror._ Forgive me, little one, but your father's will is law. _She thought, turning to her mate again.

"_I ask you again, Threehorn, considering I am a monster, why do you come to me like this?" _Rec demanded, studying the near-black Leaf-eater intently._ "Did you honestly belief this would work?"_

It seemed as if something shattered in the Threehorn. His pride had died the night they had taken Tria and now everything that had him going was destroyed too. She did not understand what he was saying, but she knew the words had to come out like the Thundering Falls.

"_I have to believe this works; I have to trust Grandma's judgment. I cannot lose my entire family." _Grandma Longneck translated. _"I came here because I need to at least keep my daughters safe if I already failed at keeping Tria safe."_

Tyra looked over her shoulder again, her keen hearing detecting sounds from inside their cave. It appeared that their guest had heard that last one.

"_Keep her quiet." _Tyra snarled to her son. He glanced into the cave, disappearing from view.

The others had not noticed the exchange, being too focused on following the main conversation.

"_There it is again. You think me a monster." _Rec growled, his tiny hands closing and opening in his anger. _"I saved your daughters dozen times, Threehorn, either by proxy or directly. I risked my life for theirs. They are my son's friends! Why do you think I would kill them, causing my son pain and making my own actions useless? What is it going to take to make you see the father and friend in me instead of the murdering predator?" _His voice rose in volume, his last few words nearly causing rock-slides on the higher slopes.

Tyra watched him stomp the ground, cracking the upper layers of dried mud. His eyes burned with fury, muscles shifting as he struggled to keep himself from attacking.

Beside them the Longneck was tense, fearing every moment that Rec's anger would get the best of him.

"_You took my wife." _Came the answer, the familiar emotion of anger calming Mr. Threehorn some. _"I will never be able to see you as anything but a monster now."_

Tyra froze, looking at her mate. His face had become unreadable. The anger and fury had faded, his eyes having become pools of stagnant blood.

"_Then we have both made ourselves monsters in the other's eyes." _Rec growled. _"But I shall not be the one to act on it. Leave, as I will do."_

"_What?" _The Threehorn's lips had not moved, it had been Littlefoot who spoke.

"_I see now that we are too different if even the friends of my son cannot see his family as anything but monsters. I will take my family and leave these lands." _Rec softly said. _"Chomper will have to find friends among the Sharpteeth then, since the Flatteeth have no faith in him simply because of his species."_

Behind them Chomper made a pained sound, tears forming in his young eyes. As Tyra looked at him, he turned away. He knew that his mother was in agreement with his father otherwise she would have interjected on his behalf already. He wanted to stay, but if his parents told him to leave, he'd have no choice.

"You can't take him!" The voice caused Chomper to look back up and his mother to turn to the source. "We are his friends! And if we think him a monster, then he can always explain to us why we are wrong and we'll change if necessary!"

She had much of her father, no one would deny that, least of all she herself, but if there was one thing she had not inherited of him it was his hate for all Sharpteeth. As Cera finished screaming, there was a silence, no one even breathing. Then Grandma translated what she had said and Chomper was certain his father had never expected that.

"_Despite what he did?" _Rec asked. _"Despite what I did?"_

"Despite that." She stated with conviction. "I know him better than to assume he'd hurt my sister without a good reason." Chomper couldn't help but beam at that.

"_And what about me and her mother?" _Rec chuckled. _"What is your opinion about that? The Longneck-family saw Tyra carry her unmoving body out."_

Here Cera fell silent, but she remained glaring at him.

He snorted, turning back to their cave. _"Leave, Threehorn, and take your family with you. We shall see if the relationship between the Sharpteeth and Flatteeth can be restored somewhat after these events."_

"What about…?" The old Threehorn asked.

"_I. Am. Not. A. Monster." _Rec growled. _"I had never any intention of upsetting my son. And harming a Valley-resident, no matter how justified, would have done just that. Your family was never in any danger - at least from me. Now take them and get out of my territory!"_

Grandma was smiling softly in relief as she translated that. He had listened to her and Chomper that night after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Threehorn turned to leave after that.

"Are you not forgetting something?" Grandma translated Rec's question, the great Sharptooth sounding tired.

"I wouldn't know what." Topps answered, not turning back around.

"Are you deaf?" Came Tyra's demand. "Or just plain stupid?" She too sounded like she was at the end of her strength, just wanting peace and quiet now.

Here he turned, but kept quiet. His black eyes bore into their blood-red ones, but it was Grandma herself who broke the silence.

"Have you not realized it yet?" She softly asked, drawing his attention to the Longneck standing beside Rec. Behind her Chomper started to translate her words for his parents, his growls and clicks echoing in the ravine. "Rec is a dinosaur who keeps his word, especially if he gave it to a family-member. He promised – no, swore – to Chomper and me alike that he would never harm a Valley-resident. He has only ever broken that promise in self-defense, an act no one can blame him for."

"I beg to differ." Threehorn grumbled.

"And that is where you are wrong." Rec spoke up again, his words now translated by his son rather than the Longneck. "Tell me, Threehorn, would you wish the loss of a wife upon, say… Grandpa Longneck?"

"No." The leafeater shook his head.

"Because you know the pain." Rec stated. "You know the pain of losing a wife, children. You might see me as a monster without feelings, but I am not. I know that very same pain, Threehorn, I still feel it in my heart. Oh, I have come to love Tyra more than I ever loved White Star – may she forgive me – but I will never forget the agony of losing the first female I ever loved." He smiled faintly at Tyra as he declared his love for her. She in turn chuckled softly, her tail briefly flicking from side to side. "At any rate, I too know it and I too do not wish it upon anyone unless I honestly think it would be better for all involved. What would have the Swimmer's fate had been had I not killed her? She would have fallen victim to others, who would have given her a much slower and painful death, no? Fast Biters too often do not wait until their prey is dead before they start feasting upon it."

Realization began to dawn on the faces of the Valley-residents in front of them.

"You should not be so quick to judge, Threehorn." Rec coldly stated. "Just because I can kill, does not mean I shall. Not even to hurt you."

He turned around and walked away to the cave he called his own. He looked at something inside before gesturing sharply to the herd.

"He says you can leave." Grandma translated his soft growl, looking over to the cave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tria looked up at the pale-green Sharptooth beside her, who nodded curtly. Somehow, she was not scared as she turned her back to the grown female. Was it because what Grandma had said all those Cold Times ago? 'To me they have proven that they shall not break that promise to their son. They could have killed me several times at the least and never did.' Was she not in exactly the same situation? Heavens, she had expected them to kill her!

"Mama!" Tricia, in an innocence even an attack could not take, shot past the Sharpteeth, coming to a skidding stop in front of her mother.

Tria noticed the leaves covering her daughter's back, but she couldn't care for that now. When Chomper's family had ambushed her she had thought she would never see her little one again…

She was blind to the fact she was still next to Rec, the male Sharptooth towering over her, and only hugged her daughter.

The voice of Grandma Longneck only faintly reached their ears and even the roars the Sharpteeth used could not penetrate the haze of joy resting over the two pink Threehorns.

"Tria?" She finally looked up, meeting the black eyes of her mate.

"Toppsy…" She breathed, closing her eyes as they nuzzled one another.

"Thank you." He looked up at the towering Sharptooth.

"Do not thank me, Threehorn." Rec countered. "If it had been up to me, she would be dead."

He looked away, over the Leafeater. "Thank my son, who holds your daughter dear enough to oppose his family to save her and her family. Thank the Longneck, who thinks highly enough of you to challenge and threaten three grown-up Sharpteeth over the lives of your family. Thank the fact your pride has not cost you all friends yet."

Both Chomper and Grandma Longneck did not react as the Threehorns looked over to them, the half-grown Sharptooth standing just a short distance away from the old Longneck.

"And now leave me alone." Rec growled. "I need to be alone."

The small herd started to leave, slowly making their way back to the Great Valley when Grandma softly spoke.

"Go on ahead, I need to do something."

They didn't go ahead, instead waiting for the old female. She turned to the Sharpteeth, calling out to them. Rec turned and waited for her to reach him. Was that anger in her eyes?

What happened next was too fast to follow properly: her powerful tail closed around his legs, pulling the support of his body clean away. Rec cried out in surprise when he fell, his falling body cracking the dried mud.

White Star and Tyra roared in rage as the Longneck stepped up to him, one of her forefeet resting on his neck. Grandma answered in kind, tail swinging through the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Hints of Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note: ****Time for another Sequel after this one, so keep your eyes peeled for the "All is driven by Love" (No, it won't be sappy romance, I don't do that…)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were furious, their roars shaking the surrounding rock, but her threat had been more effective than they'd like to admit. Any attack would force her to stabilize herself and the only leg she could use for that was the one precariously positioned above Rec's neck.

That did not stop them from prowling around her, no doubt waiting for the moment her foot would be on solid ground again.

Grandma ignored them, lowering her head close to Rec's. _"You have solved your problem with the Threehorns, but I warn you: if you ever insult my daughter again, even if you only do it in thought, I will gladly tell Grandpa and Bron all about it and cheer them on as they tear you apart."_

"_And I hope that you realize that if you don't move that foot, I will do it myself." _Rec countered, referring to the pressure she was beginning to put on it. _"I need air…"_

"_That will be the least of your problems should you make a wrong move." _She answered, but removed her foot anyway.

White Star snarled, snapping at the Longneck. _"Do that again, Longneck, and you'll be the one torn to pieces."_

"_This time you are in the right." _Tyra stated coldly, one eye on the herd, the other on her Leafeater-friend. _"You might not be again."_

Grandma merely nodded, pushing past them back to her family.

"What was that about?" Her mate demanded as she returned to his side.

"Difference of opinion." She answered softly, looking impassively as Rec rose to his feet again, tilting his neck lightly as he assessed the damage she might have done.

"That normally doesn't result in you stepping on dinosaurs." Bron pointed out.

"It normally did not go this far." She stated. "Can we return to the Valley? I think my leg will not hold me much longer if we stay out here."

It had been more than a difference of opinion, but Grandpa knew that if she did not want to tell him, he'd never find out. He looked over his shoulder to the Sharptooth-family, noting with some worry that the three grown-ups were glaring at his mate. But Chomper, while certainly uncomfortable, did not seem particularly worried about what had happened.

The old male sighed, opting to simply let it rest for now. Hopefully she'd tell him when it was important. Then again, had she told him about her ability to speak with the Sharpteeth?

'But you suspected it all the time, didn't you? You kept wondering why she was so certain about everything related to those three. You wondered whether she was not telling you something in relation to them.' His mind reminded him. 'You know she knows you like a book, you know she would know you'd suspect. And how often have your suspicions proven true?'

Too often… He had to admit to himself. Too often had his hunches and suspicions been proven true one way or another.

"We need to talk." He whispered in her ear, the faint flicking of her eyes to his revealing she knew what about. She nodded, sighing softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I should have told you." She was resting on the ground, her wounded leg stretched out beside her, healing-leaves now covering the wounds on it.

"You should have." He agreed, pacing in front of her. "Why didn't you?"

"Would it have made a difference?" She countered, following him with her lean neck. "How would you have reacted had I done that?"

"I don't know." He admitted with a sigh. "But on what is our relationship build if we cannot confide in one another?"

"Love?" She suggested. "Besides, it is not as if you never kept secrets from me. Like that whole thing with Mr. Thicknose and Littlefoot back before those Frozen Sky-sparkles?" She smiled sweetly at his surprise. "I am not deaf nor blind, my dear. And Thicknose never promised you that he wouldn't tell me about it. I asked him what he had said after he told you he took back everything he had said…"

"Got me there." He chuckled, laying how next to her, resting his neck over hers. "Was it important?"

"Not very." She answered, rubbing her neck against his. "He goaded me into attacking that night: he feared Threehorn would accuse me of helping should I not attack him while they carried out Tria."

"And why did you attack him afterwards?" Grandpa looked at her, seeing a hint of anger and sadness in her eyes. "Tell me."

"Because of how far he went to ensure I would." She broke eye-contact. "Too far…"

"How far?" He demanded.

"Far enough that I will only tell you if I want him dead." She answered. "Trust me, you do not want to know."

"I trust you." He stated, closing his eyes in resigned acceptance.


End file.
